stones_of_magickafandomcom-20200214-history
The dwarven conquest on the Human Kingdom
The dwarven conquest on the Human Kingdom (50 - 65 M.E.) was one of the major events that happened during the Hundred Small Wars. Many scholars agree that it is one of the reason that the Hundred Small Wars happened. During the war, the Human Kingdom got destroyed and annexed by the Dwarven Kingdom. The northern part of the Human Kingdom became a Princedom for the son of King Uvor of the Mountain Kingdom and the Southern Riverland province was granted to High King Varrish. Before the Human Revolt, the Dwarven Kingdom expanded one third of Goan. The clash of two princes (50 M.E.) The clash of two princes is seen as the trigger event for the dwarven conquest on the Human Kingdom. The event occurred during the Moon festival on the second full moon in the year 50. The clash happened between Prince Olheim Braven of the Human Kingdom and Prince Melgor Flatstone of the Dwarven Kingdom. Prince Olheim insulted Prince Melgor which led to a duel between the two princes. Prince Olheim won the duel by using fire magic and burning the arm and partial the face of Prince Melgor. The dwarves saw the act rather hostile than being part of the duel. Prince Melgor ordered his royal guard to kill Prince Olheim. This turned the Moon festival into a bloodshed between the two princes. The bloodshed resulted in the death of Prince Melgor, the death of the Gnomish emissaries and the death of several Moon priestesses of the Elven Kingdom. The Dwarven assembly (50 M.E.) King Gelgor Flatstone, King of the Dwarven Kingdom, and father of Melgor Flatstone invited all the Dwarven clans of the Dwarven Kingdom and Mountain Kingdom to his palace after the death of his son. All clans accepted his invitation. During the assembly King Gelgor asked the other clans to support his quest for revenge, where he gave his remarkable speech: "Dear lords of the Dwarven clans, dear lords of the Mountain clans, and above all dear King Uvor, King of the Mountain Kingdom, I hear you welcome. '' ''It are desperate times for us Dwarves. As many of you know, my beloved son got killed during the Moon festival. A festival that is of great meaning to the filthy Elves. My grandfather, King Bragor, accepted the Elven invitation back when he ruled, because he believed that the Elves could unify us with the humans. Although, he never trusted the humans, he believed that shared 'bonds' would bring more stability to not only our Kingdom, but to all Dwarven Kingdoms. Did it, my Lords? Did it bring stability to your Kingdom, King Uvor? No, I did not! It brought shame upon us. The humans see us a some sort of gem traders. That we are only good for their jewelry, their riches. And let us not forget the 'sudden' expansion of human settlements at our borders. I have never seen a city grow so fast, as that ugly rotten place they call Silver City. They have mocked us, dishonored us, and now killed one of us. They killed my son... They killed your prince... My Lords, King Uvor, I call upon you, to join me to stop this mockery once and for all. I asked you to join me in the conquest of the Human Kingdom! Together, we shall burn their cities and build ours! We shall destroy their armies, and triumph with ours! We shall purify the lands of their corruption! We shall exterminate them! We shall be glorious at the cost of their blood!" All the clans of both Dwarven Kingdoms joined King Gelgor in his conquest. They all contributed men, equipment and goods for the conquest. Yet, none of the Mountain clans agreed upon contributing to the conquest under the banner of clan Flatstone. Therefore, the two Dwarven Kings created a new army under the banner of the 'Stonehammer army'. The army would be led by a noble under the rank of Hammerlord. King Gelgor got appointed as the first Hammerlord due to his personal interest in this conquest. As a token of faith King Uvor gave the first Hammerlord a legendary hammer crafted by the best weapon smiths in the Mountain Kingdom. Barragor, the name of the hammer, got blessed by King Uvor himself and by the Echo of the Titans. Upon today, the Stonehammer army still stands as a collective protection of both Dwarven Kingdoms. The current Hammerlord is Sir Thran of clan Hammerfall. The raids on the Human Kingdom (52 - 65 M.E.) In the year 52 of the mortal era, the Stonehammer army marched upon the Human Kingdom. The army started with the raids on the plain lands and the river lands. The Stonehammer army is still considered ruthless and unethical by many races. During the raids of the plain and river lands the army destroyed many human settlements including several major cities: * Riversky * Silver City * Northern End * Three Mill * Riverstorm * Brook's End * Stormkeep The human army was far less superior compared to the dwarven army. Within 10 years the majority of the Human Kingdom was raided and sacked with a lot of casualties among citizens. Headless Keep The human army was pushed back to their military stronghold, Headless Keep. Headless Keep was well known as a strategic point and a impenetrable fort across the realm. Scholars agree that the bad condition of the keep during the time of the war, was due to the high standard of living by the human nobles. The Headless Keep was a military academy only for nobles. (Regardless, the platoons of foot soldiers stationed at Headless Keep) However, King Joran Braven was known for being a party-animal, heavy drinker and preferring the 'diplomatic' approach instead of force. The King didn't invest properly in his army upkeep and training as a result of his character. Headless Keep fell after a month of being under siege with the grand battle as final blow. The grand battle of Headless Keep In the Autumn of the year 65, the grand battle of Headless Keep took place. The attacking side was the Stonehammer army led by King Gelgor and the defending side was the royal human army led by General Tallion. The human army took a major blow during the battle which marked the downfall of the Human Kingdom. The Stonehammer army committed several war crimes convicted by the elves. In account the human army lost: * 35.000 men * 10.000 horses * 150 siege equipment * 1 keep * 5 nobles (all beheaded) * The death of General Tallion. General Tallion did not get a proper tribunal. He was executed by orders of King Gelgor the day after the grand battle. As a sign of fear, King Gelgor sent one of his man with the body of General Tallion to the capital of the Human Kingdom, Dark Deep. The dwarf got hanged by neck upon discovering the dead body of General Tallion. The dwarf, Tron Alebeard, got honored for his noble act with a national grave in the main capital of the Dwarven Kingdom. The elven intervention (65 M.E.) The elves convicted the acts of the Stonehammer army and marched upon Dark Deep as a response. The Stonehammer army already besieged Dark Deep when the elven army arrived. The three High Kings of the Elves requested a diplomatic meeting with King Gregor which he refused. After a day of council, the High Kings decided to give King Gregor an ultimatum; either he would stop with the raiding, and the elves guaranteed that Prince Olheim would be handed over to King Gregor, or the elves would declare war on King Gregor and King Uvor. King Gregor was outrageous, but knew that engaging the elven army and Dark Deep at the same time, would cost him the war. He proposed a truce, where he would not break the siege, but fresh supplies for the citizens was allowed. The High Kings agreed and started their diplomatic mission with the humans. King Joran was on the edge of surrender, but when the elves arrived he felt relieved. The elves proposed that he would hand over his son to the dwarves to end the war. King Joran was not shocked by the proposal, but instead revealed that his son had died from Skormar a week ago. No one, except the King's court knew about the death of Prince Olheim. The High Kings agreed that the dwarves couldn't know. If King Gregor would find out, he would not only have no reason to end the war, but he couldn't avenge his son. The Mountain army After the elven intervention the elves declared war on the two Dwarven Kings. However, King Uvor mustered his army during the truce. Thus after three weeks, King Uvor and his army showed up at Dark Deep. The three High Kings and the two Dwarven Kings discussed the terms of war. The Dwarven Kings gave the elves also an ultimatum; either they would leave and no elf would get hurt, or war. The dwarves were still outnumbering the elven army and what was left of the human army. The Elves didn't agree, and would open fire at dawn. The betrayal of High King Varrish During the night of the 13th full moon of the year 65, High King Varrish retreated his army just before the battle of Dark Deep would take place. He betrayed the other two High Kings and had a secret meeting with King Gregor, where he shared the secret about the death of Prince Olheim and the current state of the Human Kingdom. In return, he demanded the Southern Riverland province, and that he could leave with his army without being harm done. King Gregor agreed, but was fed with fury. The battle of Dark Deep After King Gregor found out that Prince Olheim had died from Skormar, he immediately ordered his troops to charge Dark Deep. King Uvor created a 'wall' with his army that separated the elven army from the Dark Deep. The elven army opened fire on the Mountain army, which turned Dark Deep into a major battlefield. Yet, High King Aiviar and High King Iondrash didn't know that High King Varrish and his army left during the night. Before sunset, Dark Deep had fall, and the elven army had been crushed. The two High Kings were captured, King Joran died on the field by the hand of King Gregor. The Stonehammer army razed Dark Deep. Dark Deep became Khal Artaz, a Dwarven city and base of operations for warden of the South. The northern part was given to the Mountain Kingdom, where King Uvor crowned his son, Prince Efras Titanbeard, as Prince of the Mountain-East. King Gregor granted the Southern Riverland province of the Human Kingdom to High King Varrish. The rest of the realm was annexed by King Gregor himself, and became part of the Dwarven Kingdom. After the annexation, the Dwarven Kingdom made up one third of Goan until the Human Revolt in the year 210 and the expansion of the Empire. Humans were still allowed to live in the Dwarven Kingdom as a lesser race. Any support for the re-installment of house Braven or any form of rebellion was immediately punished by death.